This invention relates to improvements in chain coupling links, such as are adapted for use in the field (or shop) to couple separate lengths of chain together, and/or accessories thereto; and/or to repair broken chains; and the like. Such "coupling" links find utility as explained for example in the above referenced U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,640. The object of the present invention is to provide an improved coupling link as referred to above which is not only as strong and durable as are coupling links of the prior art, but which also is much less expensive to manufacture. When operating under load the legs of the coupling device of the invention torsionally absorb and cushion the load carying parts thereof in novel manner.